Drink and Kiss
by addictivetendency
Summary: Kagura is drunk. Sougo isn't. [Okikagu Week Day 5: Alcohol]


**Very short and today is my first day of college (hell)! Happy okikagu day to the fandom!**

"Oi, Granny, really! If you can't handle your customers then at least choose them." Hijikata respectfully reprimands the landlady behind the counter.

It was supposed to be another normal night for this establishment; a couple of customers, a few drinks, and some chit-chat. Nothing Otose couldn't handle. What she couldn't handle, though, was Gintoki's wards becoming legal and abusing their privileges in drinking alcohol.

They didn't drink that often, but when they did― the old lady thought she'd die earlier than she was expecting. It was absolutely noisy (no thanks to Shinpachi) and something was bound to be broken. Furniture or alcohol bottles, it made no difference to Kagura as long as she was able to destroy it.

"It can't be helped, kids these days are itching to destroy their livers." Otose takes a drag on her cigarette and puffs the smoke. "What do you need, anyway? It's not often that I get government workers as my customers."

"We received a noise complaint from one of your neighbors." He says. But he makes no move to arrest or warn the perpetrators. Instead, he heads over to the counter and orders himself a drink. It's not that he didn't care about the noise complaints (He's very strict about the little rules, mind you). It's just that arguing with the Yorozuya when they were mad-drunk wasn't something he wanted to do. He just came to the place just so the complainers wouldn't bother him anymore. "Oi, Yorozuya, quiet down."

But the gang wasn't shutting up. Shinpachi was either singing or laughing boisterously at Gintoki and Kagura arguing in the middle of the bar.

"Lazy perm-head!" the redhead shouts as she wills herself to stand properly. "Where's my pay, huh?"

"Pay? Huh? Do I even know you, lady?" Gin squints at his ward.

Without another word, a flash of blue and white was seen as the samurai was thrown outside the door, almost colliding with Okita who just came inside.

"Ah, _Danna_ , great timing. There was a noise complaint about you guys." The blond captain states with apathy. He doesn't even look at Gin, he simply heads inside to scout the scene. That is, until Kagura came up to him.

"It's the _Do-S!_ " she declares with such a surprised tone. Her eyes widened and her mouth, while open, curved up in a ridiculous smile. "What are _you_ doing here?" she giggles and then traces her index finger flirtatiously on his chest.

"China, are you―"

Kagura cuts him off with another laugh. She pulls him by the neck and gives him a long kiss.

Okita was bewildered by her action. What was happening? He knew she was drunk but he couldn't help but place his hands on her waist and, dare he say it, he was _enjoying_ it. And he knew he was about to become crazy when she bit his tongue and upon him opening his mouth, she slipped her tongue in.

Regrettably, the Captain remembered where he was and _who_ he was. Before things escalated and before they committed the crime of public indecency, he stopped her and separated their lips.

He looked around to see that Shinpachi was laughing at them and caught Hijikata and the others staring at them before looking the other way. He then looks at Kagura who was laughing at him as well, her red cheeks complimenting her pretty face.

" _Sa-dist_!" she locks his neck in her arms and leans on him. Okita was fearing that she was going to give him another kiss and that he might not have the will to stop it this time. But, fortunately, the Yato suddenly fell limp and all he heard from her next was a light snore.

 _Oh, thank God!_

He disentangles himself from her and not-so-gently sits her on the floor, her back leaning on a wall. He composes himself and make sure that his face didn't show the embarrassment and excitement he was feeling at the moment.

"I'll stay inside the car, Hijikata-san. Hurry up." He says and just leaves the bar.

X

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagura asks Okita, a few weeks later, when they came across each other and had decided to just walk around.

"Nothing, really." He answers. But then his mind wanders to that night and their first kiss. She may not remember it (he wouldn't want to remind her yet) but he does. And it was oddly unsatisfying for him. It was crazy, really. He couldn't stop thinking about her and _it_. But he has an inkling on what to do.

He stops walking and Kagura stops as well.

"Fancy yourself a drink with me sometimes?"

 **END**


End file.
